


You're more than my best mate

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Love, Loving Aaron, M/M, Upset Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert's asks Aaron the one thing he's always wanted to know since they got together..





	You're more than my best mate

"Aaron!" Robert called out. "Yh what's up?" "Can I come in?" The door to their bedroom was locked.

"Yep hold on." Aaron unlocked the door and Robert went inside sitting on the bed watching Aaron get dressed for a night out with Adam.

He couldn't help the hurt that sat in his chest he knew that Adam and Aaron were best mates he just hoped that he was always his fiancées best mate.

Robert didn't really get along with a lot of people in the village which meant that he was low on friends but Robert never seemed to mind because he had Aaron.

But lately Aaron was spending a lot of time with Adam and Robert felt hurt by that even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Hey what's up?" Aaron spoke softly seeing Robert deep in thought,

"Hmm? Nothing just thinking." Robert said quietly.

Aaron laughed. "Shouldn't do that old man not good for the brain." He teased while tying the laces on his shoes.

Aaron frowned when he didn't get the reaction he wanted from Robert,

It was just a joke. They always had that and normally Robert would wind Aaron up and tickle him but he didn't.

"Rob?" Aaron said before sitting down on the bed with him.

Robert was facing the door but Aaron turned his fiancées face towards him frowning when a few tears slipped from Robert's eyes.

"Hey? What's up? Don't say it's nothing because something has obviously upset you what is it babe?" Aaron said before pushing his hands through Robert's hair,

"I'm hurt Aaron that your going out with Adam and I know I shouldn't be it's just you have Adam and I've got nobody I mean half the village run when they see me." Robert whispered brokenly.

"Oh rob!." Aaron wiped away Robert's tears before kissing his cheek.

"You shouldn't be hurt by it. It's just Adam is a part of my life as well that's all." 

"I know baby it's just.. ugh! Can I ask you something? But you can't lie ok? Completely honest." Robert said.

"Ok go ahead what is it?" Aaron waited for Robert to speak.

"Am i your best mate as well? Cause you're mine you know baby." Robert whispered.

Aaron unable to stop the smirk on his face took Robert in his arms pressing a kiss to his head.

"You're more than a best mate ok baby? Your my soulmate and lover. You are my protection and whole life. You're always gonna b my best mate no matter what." 

Robert smiled before pulling back. "Same. Go on Adam will be waiting." He said.

Aaron knew that Robert was still upset but there was no way he would say it.

"Nah! Gonna cancel spend time with you instead babe." Laughing at how quick Robert's mood changed.

"Ok well you get the movies and I'll get the popcorn!" Robert said before kissing Aaron and walking out.

Aaron smiled at how cute his husband was being. God he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
